


Anything For You

by clydeluckylogan



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clydeluckylogan/pseuds/clydeluckylogan
Summary: I pulled an all-nighter writing this fic all because of a conversation I had with @sithsecrets. I’m going to apologize now for any typos, I did my best to proofread it as I wrote it. I'm so excited to share this with all of you, I hope all of you enjoy it!Warnings: Mention of a bad ex-girlfriend Clyde had. Some sadness, but it isn't too bad. Otherwise, it's pure fluff!
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Kudos: 43





	Anything For You

"Baby, is something wrong?” You ask walking over to Clyde to join him on the couch. 

He had been acting strange all day, he seemed off. Clyde was never a man of many words, but he always talked to you about what was bothering him. 

Mellie constantly reminded you how she "ain’t ever” seen anyone turn her brother into such an ”open book” before you came along. 

"Nope Darlin’ I’m fine,” Clyde says not even looking at you. 

He's lying. 

Your hand rests on his upper arm and he flinches. That takes you by surprise, he's never done that before. 

"Clyde, what's going on?” You ask the hurt in your voice is evident. 

It doesn't go unnoticed by Clyde and his heart breaks a bit. He doesn't ever want to hurt you or cause you any sort of pain. 

"I-I’m sorry I didn't mean to do that,” Clyde says quietly. He’s looking at you now. 

He means it. 

"It's alright. Just talk to me, please.” Your voice is soft, you aren't angry, you're just concerned. 

Clyde gives you his signature pout as he lets out a sigh. 

You run your hand up and down his arm to comfort and encourage him. You feel just how tense he is. 

He’s stiff, too stiff.

"Please.” You say again.

Clyde nods, taking a deep breath.

"I’ve been feelin’ some pains in my arm,” Clyde says, moving his right hand to rest on his prosthetic. 

"Phantom pains?” You ask, resting your hand on top of his.

Clyde looks a little taken aback by your question but nods in response. 

He wasn’t expecting you to know.

"How did you know?” 

"I did a little research when we started dating.”

"Really?” 

You nod, reaching for the straps of his prosthetic.

"Why?” Clyde asks quietly, not breaking eye contact with you.

"Why what?” You ask loosening the strap. 

"Why’d Ya do research?” 

"Because I love you, silly.” You say playfully moving to the next strap on his prosthetic.

Clyde blushes and relishes in the feeling of your soft hands against his skin. You're so gentle with him. 

You take off his prosthetic and rest it on the coffee table. 

Clyde stretches and moves his hand to the scar on his arm. 

"What can I do to help make you feel better?” 

"Y-You want to help me with this?” 

"Of course, why wouldn't I?”

Clyde looks away from you then. 

"What is it?” You say rubbing his scar softly with your thumb. 

”It's not fair that you have to deal with my nightmares and now this. I don't want to burden you with my issues.” Clyde says looking at you with a solemn expression on his face.

Nope. You're not having any of that. 

"Hey, I’m not "dealing” with anything. You're my baby, Clyde. I love you. I love everything about you. I want to be here for you. I want to help you. I’ll do anything I can to help you. You aren't burdening me with anything. We’re in this together. We’ll always be in this together.” 

Clyde is rendered speechless, he's teary-eyed.

His grip on your hand is getting tighter with each passing second. You press a kiss to his hand and then his lips.

"Can I ask you something?” You ask gently. 

"’Course.” 

"Did something happen in the past with someone that made you think that you or anything you deal with is a burden?”

Clyde nods.

Your heartbreaks, but that sadness is immediately replaced with anger for whoever made him feel this way.

"You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to.” You say squeezing his hand.

"I want to.” He responds giving your hand a squeeze back. 

Clyde proceeds to tell you how, almost a year after, he returned home from Iraq he dated a woman who didn't treat him properly at all. 

She had no interest in helping Clyde with anything he was dealing with. 

All he wanted to was someone to care about him and help him, but all she cared about was herself and having Clyde help her when she needed it. 

She got annoyed when he’d wake up from nightmares and didn't bother to help him when his arm was hurting. 

It hurt him, he spent many nights crying in his bedroom. Jimmy heard his baby brother crying, of course, he did, but he didn't know why and Clyde wouldn't budge. So he dropped it.

Eventually, Clyde broke things off with that woman and came clean to Jimmy and Mellie about what had been going on. To say that they were angry with her would be an understatement. 

They were both livid, but Clyde told them not to cause any trouble. All he wanted was to move on, but he never healed properly from it.

Then you came along and all your kindness, love, and support caught him off guard. He didn't know what to do with it. He still doesn't know what to do with it, but he knows you mean it. 

Clyde knows your love is genuine.

When he finishes telling you everything you’re on him instantly. You’re straddling him and your arms are wrapped around him. 

Clyde nuzzles his face in between your neck and shoulder. His tears are flowing freely and he’s shaking a bit. 

"Sh, it's okay. I'm here. I've got you. I'm so sorry she treated you like that.” You say softly, petting his hair with one hand, the other still wrapped around his middle. ”I love you so much, baby.” 

Clyde presses a kiss to your cheek and then your lips, "I love you too, Darlin’.”

You press a kiss to his forehead and take his left arm in your hands, running your thumb gently against his scar. 

"So, what can I do to help you feel better?” You ask again, pressing a kiss to his nose. 

"I just need some painkillers, there's Advil in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom,” Clyde responds.

You slide off of him and give his hand a squeeze, ”Advil coming right up!”.

You bring him a glass of water and the pills, then curl up beside him and pulling a blanket over the two of you.

"Anything else I can get for you? Do for you?” You say looking up at him with big eyes and a smile on your face. 

"Would you mind rubbin’ my arm for a bit?” Clyde asks blushing, looking down at you.

"I wouldn't mind at all, just let me know if I'm hurting you at all, okay?” 

"You could never hurt me, but okay Darlin’, I’ll let Ya know.” 

Your hands feel so good on his arm, rubbing up and down, giving special attention to where his scar is. You're extra gentle near that area. 

After a bit, you rest your head on his shoulder and keep massaging that special spot. 

"Is this helping?” You ask pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"It is Y/N, It's helpin’ a lot.” He mumbles. 

You can tell he's starting to drift off.

"I’ve got you, honey. Get some rest.” 

Clyde groans in response and you can't help but let out a giggle.

Even though Clyde is fast asleep now, you keep massaging his arm. You want him to feel good when he wakes up.

His head falls against yours and you can't help but softly chuckle. If you have to give Clyde a neck massage when he wakes up then you will. 

You'd do anything for him and he’d do anything for you.


End file.
